Disaster in babysitting
by Revenge77
Summary: The team has siblings most of them younger than them, but when a mission went wrong it leaves the babysitting team even more trouble. Since there siblings are now four year olds...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, but Molly,Sam,Theo,Karie,Forrest, Logan, and Dakota.

Dakota:

Hello my name is Dakota Isis West and I'm Wally's little sister. I have long layered fiery red hair, stunning green eyes,freckles and pale skin. When helping Uncle Barry and Wally I go by Jet and I wear: Red legging pants, white tank with red Flash logo, yellow leather flip jacket*Another jacket on the inside.* with the same logo on the back, white and red running shoes, red fingerless leather gloves, and red leather mask. As for every day clothes I wear: Faded skinny jeans, light blue tank top,navy blue double jacket, and white converse.

I also have a twin brother who is old then me by three minutes and he goes by Fast-Track and he looks a lot like Wally except younger and has blue eyes like our mom. Anyway he wears red fight club flip jacket with the logo on the back,black pants, black tenni shoes, yellow t-shirt, special black out sunglasses, and black fingerless leather gloves. As for his civi clothes he wears:Black combat boots, jeans, light blue t-shirt, and black leather flip jacket.

"Dakota, wake up your gonna be late for school!" Aunt Iris yelled, but I was to tired to care so I continued sleeping.

Barry:

"Hey, Honey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Dakota, wont wake up," Iris said.

"You're probably not using the right words," I said then set down my coffee.

"Dakota! Breakfast is ready!" I yelled and then you could here a few crashes and heavy walking from the other side of the door. After that Alex opened the door with a grin on face then saw Iris frowning with that she rushed past and into the kitchen.

"You guys and your food," Iris said and Wally and Logan came out their rooms at the exact moment she said food. Then zipped past and to the kitchen with that we walked to join our two nephews and niece.

Dakota:

"So, Iris since we're both going to be gone this week, we might as well send Dakota and Logan to go with Wally to the base, that is if it's alright with you," Uncle Barry sorta asked and Aunt Iris looked up from the dishes that I helped with.

"I'll only agree with this if Wally promises to watch them...Wally, come here please," Aunt Iris said as I put up the rest of the dishes.

"Yes, Aunt Iris?" Wally asked.

A little while later Logan and I were walking behind Wally with our backpacks when Logan whispered,"So, what do think Wally's thinking about the whole ordeal about being conned into babysitting us?"

"I don't know,but I do know he thinks we can be big trouble makers...," I whispered back.

"We matured a lot since we were five,Dakota, he can't possibly think we're still little demons, can he?" Logan asked.

"Well, you two stop whispering it's getting annoying?" Wally asked as we entered the abandoned shop then we walked into the zata beam that sent us to the Mt. Justice. Inside there were other kids their I'm pretty sure weren't on the team and that made me laugh.

Wally:

"Forster, don't you dare take my cookie again!" Artemis yelled at a girl in grey skinny jeans,sunglasses, grey converse, and white dolman shirt. The girl Forster just cackled as she sat on top of the fridge eating a cookie.

"Do you still want it," Forster asked holding out the cookie for Artemis who just glared.

"Keep, it you got your bat-germs on it anyway," Artemis said and Forster ate the rest of the cookie then Robin came in with a smile.

"I taught her well...Wally, who are these guys," Robin said looking at my siblings.

"Dude, this is my younger brother and younger sister Logan and Dakota," I said.

"That's my twin sister Forster over there and I guess everybody brought their siblings today," Robin said and Molly jumped out of nowhere by Dakota.

"Yeah, well you guys just declared war so I'm taking these two," Molly said grabbing Dakota's and Logan's arms and dragged them who knows where.

Just then Batman showed up on the monitor and said,"Team I have mission for you,but you're gonna need extra members which means your siblings need to tag along. Here's your mission: Talia Al Ghul and Slade were sighted at a ware house down by the east bay, and I wont you to check it out," and we nodded and got changed into our costumes and then six extra kids came out.

Sam who is a younger clone of Superman and likes to be just like Superboy so he dresses the same as him,but goes by Super-Ace instead, but the team calls him Super-Mini.

Molly aka Broken Arrow who use to go by Green Hood dressed who was dressed in black draped hooded vest,navy long sleeve shirt, black legging pants, utility belt, quiver with bow hanging from it, black fantasy lace mask, and black canvas knee high shoes.

Kaldur's little brother Theo aka AquaBoy who has also been here was wearing:A green shirt like Kaldur's, black pants, and one of what ever that thing is that Kaldur has that controls water.

Forster who was wearing:Gray skinny cargo pants,compression white t-shirt, death trap hooded vest, white combat boots with gray laces, and vintage silver sequin mask.

Karie who is like a mini Megan has wears what ever she does, because she wants to be just like her, but goes by Shifter.

Then Logan and Dakota in their costumes.

"Wow, Baywatch, your brother has better taste then you when it come to uniforms," Artemis said and I held back the urge to punch her pretty little head.

Molly:

'**How could this mission go wrong it's eleven verses two or more, I'm probably jinxing the team thinking this**,' I thought.

Huge time jump:

After the mission:

Robin:

"So, you're saying a weird explosion caused you're family that got caught in it into toddlers?" Wonder Woman asked and we nodded and then we heard Logan and Dakota argue over something.

Wonder Woman just sighed then said,"Each one of you are to take one and babysit it of the toddlers," and walked into zata beam as soon as Roy out of it ticked.

"Where's my sister?" he growled and Wally pointed to where Molly was.

Molly:

'**Thewe kids awe chaos why awen't they quite, why awen't I at home with Max?**' I thought starting to cry when Roy came in and saw the chaos then me just sitting there watching with tears.

"Woy, whewe's Max, I want Max, Woy I want Max," I cried and he picked me.

Roy:

'**Great, Molly probably doesn't remember that her old psycho dad murdered her big brother. I guess I better make up something to tell her and then take her to Ollie's place**," I thought and sighed.

"Max, is somewhere safer and somewhere he can't get hurt anymore," I said not really lying to the de-aged kid.

"Really?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, really," I said walking past the team with Molly and we zata beamed to Star City. From there I took a cab to Oliver's place and knocked on the door.

"Roy?...Uh, who's the kid?" Oliver asked pushed past and sat Molly down on the couch by Dinah.

"Stay," I said walked over to Oliver.

"The kid is Molly she was caught in some explosion with some other kids and it de-aged them. The team dosen't know how much they remember or they don't," I said then left.

Molly:

"Oliver, is this really who I think it...," Dinah started, but was cut off.

"Hey, Molly do you remember who I am?" Oliver asked and I smiled.

"Dawdy," I said and he just smiled then yawned.

"I think it's nap time for you," he said and picked me up.

"No nap," I whined,but I was ignored.

Mt. Justice:

Artemis:

"So who's taking who?" I asked as we stared at the toddlers staring at us.

"I'm taking Forster," Robin said picking up the toddler with grin.

"Who's the younger one now?" Robin asked his sister and I swear that kid looked ready to slap him.

"We should get our siblings," Kaldur said picking up Theo who just stared at him uneasily. Then Superboy picked up Sam and Megan picked up Karie.

"Woah, woah, woah, you're not honestly leaving me with one of the little monsters are you?" I asked looking at the to speedsters that had trouble written all over them.

"I'm not happy about this either,but their more trouble together then apart," Wally said picking up his sister. It's gonna be a long week.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, but Sam,Dakota,Logan,Karie(Earth name:Carry),Molly,Forrest, and Theo.

Artemis:

Babysitting Logan isn't as hard as I thought, so far he has been content playing with some toy car Robin bought for him.

"I thought Wally said you were trouble, but you're a total sweetheart," I said picking him up as he played with the car.

"Hey, guys how old do you think they are, because they look different ages to me," Robin asked.

"Let's see, Sam looks about four, same as Molly, Carry looks around three same goes for Theo, Logan and Dakota look four almost five, and Forster looks around two," Wally said and we looked at him weirdly.

"What I use to babysit for extra money?" he asked and we laughed then Robin paused and touched his ear piece.

"Guys I have to go," Robin said picking up Forster who was now wearing a white sundress with grey leggings, sunglasses, and a white bow in her hair.

Robin:

Bruce had called in once he got the news, and told me to go back to the cave, so I headed back once I was done putting away the costume.

Sometime later I was there and Bruce was just sitting in the living room waiting for me and Forrest.

"Dick, how...In the world did this happened?" he asked.

"Bomb!" Forrest said happily.

"We don't know how much they remember, and she was the first one caught in the explosion. Forrest also seems to be the youngest out of the de-aged," I said and he nodded.

"I already had Alfred prepare for Forrest's prognosis," Bruce said taking Forrest with a some what smile.

"You can go now,Dick," he said leaving me to have the television.

Forrest:

After a minute we were in a pink room with a white crib and I looked at my Dad with concern, thinking has he gone mad like that clown.

"There you go, it's time for a nap," he said and I still had that look on my face.

'**This is a prison meant to be broken for survival**,' I thought and just stared at him as he stared back at me with amusement and me concern. Then he left me to what ever plan I can think of to get out of here.

Molly:

After my nap as Daddy I was taken back to the way to big living room.

"Ollie, we need to go somewhere," Mommy yelled.

"Huh," was all he said grabbing the keys.

"We're going shopping," she said picking me up which I really didn't like.

"Stop struggling," Mommy said.

"No, I want down," I whined, but she only traded me for the keys, so now I was being held be Daddy.

"Don't even try," he said before I could even think of hitting at him.

"Fine," I said crossing my arms and pouting.

After leaving they took me the mall and they were treating me like a two year old. They do know I remember stuff like almost everything right. Like what I don't like, some of my alter ego, and who my family is though I can't remember what happened to Max. Just then I started getting tired from walking.

"Aw, is someone getting tired of walking?" my dad asked and picked me and I couldn't help but glare at the people behind us with cameras.

Dakota:

Me and Wally have been glaring at each other for to long it's annoying!

"What?" I asked and he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought by now you would have tortured me by now," Wally said and I giggled.

"That's because it wouldn't be fun if I don't have a plan or a partner," I said with a smile.

"Well, you're not getting one," Wally said and I smirked.

"You can't tell me what to Wally," I said and he picked me up and put me a packing play a boy brought.

"They, got you too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and they do know we remember mostly everything right?" I asked.

"Probably not, but then again our talking doesn't sound the same to them as it does to us," Sam said.

"True, they probably here words like wight instead right," I said and he nodded.

"So how are we going get out?" Sam asked and I smiled a now toothy smile.

"Wait for the others then I'll tell you," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, but Molly,Sam,Theo,Karie,Forrest, Logan, and Dakota.

Artemis:

Something wasn't right the toddlers were unusually silent along with the city. What really through me off is the fact that we were also caught in that explosion too, but we weren't de-aged.

"Guys, we have a problem," Wally said coming in the room, but looked about ten.

"I thought to soon I guess," I said then I realized I was small too and my voice was more youthful.

"Yeah, we know," Conner said coming the room with Megan and Kaldur they all looked younger too.

"So how old are we?" Kaldur asked Wally.

"Me and Arty are most likely ten, Megan and Conner look about eleven and you look thirteen," Wally said.

"Great, that means were gonna have to call out mentors," Wally mumbled and we all knew that was true so we did.

Wally:

"Hey, Uncle Barry?" I said over the phone.

"Wally, way do you sound ten?" Uncle B asked.

"We went on a mission and a explosion caused us to de-age," I said then he hung up after saying hang on. Recognized Flash O09 the computer said. So now Uncle Barry is looking down on me which bugs me even more now.

"You weren't kidding were you kid?" Flash asked.

"No," I said.

"Okay, we're not telling you know who got it?" he asked and I nodded.

"It is just you right?" he asked.

"No, it's the whole team and our younger family," Artemis said holding on to Logan's hand.

"You mean, Dakota and Logan too," Barry asked and I nodded.

Roy:

What the heck just happened, I was just doing a simple stakeout until something hit me in the back of the neck.  
Once I woke up I was shorter and my head ached some and I subconsciously walked to Ollie's and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Uh, who are you?" Oliver asked.

"What the heck Ollie, it's me Roy," I snarled.

"You can't be Roy your to small and young," he said.

"Look, I got hit by some dart...It seems to have the same affect as what ever was in that explosion that de-aged Molly," I said and he pulled me inside.

"Roy, you look thirteen, what the heck!" Oliver said and Molly only looked up and tilted her head to the side.

"Oliver, not in front of a four year old," Dinah hissed.

"Sorry," Ollie said and I smirked.

"So Roy are you here to stay or are you just dropping by to see Molly?" Oliver asked and Molly seemed to perk up at that.

"I'm not even sure why I'm here," I said glumly.

"Woy,Woy, you awe staying wight?" Molly asked and her blue eyes looking so innocent and filled with joy. Molly always did run to me if she was scared or hurt when Oliver was working or just because. I think she found me has rebound for her brother because I remind her of Max, that and she does think of me a big brother.

"I guess," I said reluctantly and her whole face lit up and she smiled.

"You know you just made her day?" Ollie said more then asked.

Bruce:

I walked back downstairs after putting Forrest down for a nap to find Richard to be the same age with his arms crossed pouting.

"Great," I said under my breath.

To be continued.

Revenge:Sorry the chapter's short.


End file.
